First Love
by Apple Fairy
Summary: A first love is more than that. They teach you about the pains and joys of love. Maybe in the future, you'll still be in love, or you'll be enemies, but there's one thing you'll never forget about that person. They were your first love. SasuSaku


Hajimemashite and Konnichiwa, dearest reader-san! Apple Fairy here! .

This is a fanfic that I started last summer. The first part of writing isn't that good (Actually, all of it isn't good! D:)

The writing is a bit different as I tried to imitate my favorite writer's style, Sarah Dessen. (Her books are wonderful! I love them! x3 )

I've been writing in this fic for awhile now. I...sincerely hope you will tolerate it.

Anyway, here's a SasuSaku one-shot for you. Enjoy:3

**SIDE NOTE: **Utada Hikaru's song 'First Love' is used here. You can find a music video on Youtube (with English subtitles!).

I suggest listening to it when it's lyrics are being used in the fic. It makes the fic so much more exciting. :3

**Disclaimer-** I do not own Naruto, 'First Love', or 'Sakura Drops'.

* * *

_First Love_

_Story by Apple Fairy_

* * *

_ It's a funny thing..._

_When you see them and fall in love..._

_It helps you smile when you're older._

* * *

Y'know that person who is amazingly awesome and undeniably cool in whatever they do? 

In whatever emotion they express it still looks awesome?

That person who you just _know _will be famous and glamorous when they're older and when you say you knew that person people think you're a faking groupie?

Yeah...I know that person all too well.

A man from a prestigious clan and a guy who's too good-looking for anybody to deny it.

A guy who has the girls falling left to right and has the guys envious to the point of Hulk green.

And he's not even trying.

Sasuke Uchiha.

A twelve-year old gennin who's gorgeous enough to be a model.

A guy strong enough he'd be a chunnin if he was more kind to his teammates.

He was perfect.

Well, the closest you can get to perfect when your family was killed and you're all bent on revenge on your older brother, I mean.

Who am I, you ask?

Remember that quite and un-pretty bookworm in your classroom, who _has _friends, but is too anti-social to people they don't already know?

Yeah, that's me.

Sakura Haruno, the girl with the _humongous _forehead and is too intelligent for her own good.

Sure sure, Naruto will defend his case of, "She's really beautiful" and all, but he's lying.

I'm not pretty. I'm not beautiful. I'm not voluptuous.

Pretty, is Ino tending to the flower shop with her long sunshine hair streaming out and making her look like a complete nymph.

Beautiful, is Hinata in a pure white kimono and smiling warmly and dancing with butterflies making her look like a pure angel.

Voluptuous, is Temari in a light blue bathing suit, her blonde hair down, splashing water, and looking like a seductive mermaid.

What am I?

Plain.

Mediocre.

Just Sakura.

I've got a huge forehead, short limp pink hair, and dull green eyes.

I'm not ugly. I'm not pretty.

I'm just Sakura.

Well, enough about _my _story.

This is about him.

That guy.

Sasuke.

Now _he's _the complete opposite of me.

A boy with silky ebony hair, soft milky-pale skin, and deep alluring midnight eyes, you swore were the same color as the most expensive black pearls in the whole world.

He was cool in all he did, and he was handsome in any situation.

He was a God.

A God of all that is Strong and Good-looking.

I swear, no boy could be _that _perfect.

He must've been a God.

And oh God...I've fallen in love with a God then.

That's right. Go tell everyone you know.

Sakura, the mediocre girl, is in love with the epitome of all perfect, Sasuke Uchiha.

I'm a fool.

What could I, a mortal, do to win this God's heart?

Now, if I was pretty, no, _gorgeous _and really strong and stuff,then maybe I'd stand a chance. Like how Cupid's wife, Psyche, went through _four _unbearable tasks to marry the guy she loved.

Cupid, a son of a goddess Venus, the god of Love...he was unreachable...but Psyche won his heart.

So why can't I?

Oh yeah, cause the reason _why _she couldn't marry Cupid in the first place was because she was _so _beautiful, people stopped worshipping Aphrodite, the goddess of Beauty, and worshipped her instead.

I'm not _that _alluring for people to worship my beauty.

So the chance of winning his heart is a zilch out of an 'I'm-never-going-to-impress-him' chance.

God...

Loving a God has never been this depressing.

But then again...I've never loved a guy this much.

* * *

Maybe it was inevitable. 

It was going to happen sooner or later.

That girl.

That damn gorgeous girl and those soft emerald eyes.

That beautiful fool.

But, it took one to know one.

I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for her.

But, where do I start?

Where did it all begin...?

Wait.

I know.

It didn't happen when we became teammates, no, much earlier then that.

Someday in the academy was where it all began.

I think I was...six, was it?

Yeah, that's right, I was six and still trying to impress father.

Until, he died, of course.

Whatever.

Anyway, she was at least four months older then me, but a crybaby nonetheless.

She was well over being teased and picked on and wore that silly red ribbon in her hair and befriended a loudmouth blonde, Ino Yamanaka.

Well, she wasn't _fully _over it.

Walking home from extra-training that day, if I recall, I heard crying and jeers.

I couldn't stop myself. I was curious.

I should of never checked to see what was going on.

That's where it all started.

She was crying and crouching down as some idiotic, brainless boys laughed at her and called her 'forehead girl', 'billboard brow', and 'ugly'.

I, being an overly-eager and proud Uchiha, that I was convinced I was, couldn't stand the mockery and unfairness of it all.

God, I should of never chased those boys away. I should of left her there and gone home for some of mother's cooking.

But then again, I was young, foolish, and innocent.

A few glares and harsh words later, as well as the fear of angering an Uchiha, the boys ran off with their tails between their legs.

She looked up to me with wet and scared eyes.

When I saw those eyes, I fell in love.

That's right.

It was love-at-first-sight and I couldn't stop myself from blushing and stuttering an "A-Are y-you okay?"

God, I was an idiot.

She simply sniffed and nodded her head cutely.

That didn't help my condition, as I blushed even deeper.

She kept on thanking me and asking what she could do to repay me. I could only shake my head.

I was so mortified.

Eventually, she bent down and picked a small primrose that was growing. She handed it to me and smiled a bit awkwardly.

"Thank you." She told me shyly. I could only look to her with widened eyes and take it, while my blush increased to crimson.

She began to leave, but I couldn't stop myself.

I asked her her name.

"Sakura Haruno." She had said sweetly.

"S-Sasuke Uchiha." I stuttered without thinking. I quickly ran off and held the primrose gently.

That night, mother heard the story, laughed a little, implied some ludicrous thing of a 'girlfriend', and pressed and dried the flower for me.

I kept and protected that flower. (I didn't bring it when I left...)

God...I was such an idiot child.

That was the first time I saw her. The first time I met Sakura Haruno.

The girl I fell in love with.

* * *

Maybe when trying to win a God's heart, you have to get some help first. 

Well, I'm a grade-A fool at love, so it was easy to say I needed help.

Bad.

So, who else to go to, but her, the Supreme Over-All Genius of All Things Feminine.

Ino Yamanaka.

When you grow up in a flower shop, you grow to know and become beauty itself, I guess.

Ino has beautiful soft sunshine hair, glittering gentle sapphire eyes, and sweet milky-cream skin.

She's like some sort of Elf of Beauty or a Demi-Goddess who stumbled upon our world to grace and amaze us with her absolutely glamorous looks.

My gosh...why must I be surrounded by drop-dead gorgeous people?

Ah, anyway, back to topic.

Having been a complete moron to the ways and art of love, I went to her for help.

Even though the Demi-Goddess of Beauty and All Things Feminine is madly in love with the God of All That is Strong and Good-looking, and thus, believes me to be her rival, even though I don't stand a chance to her.

She might of been attempting to sabotage me by giving me false advice so as to win over the God for herself, I'm not sure, but I used it anyway.

"Get to know the guy and try to find out what you two share." she told me.

So, that was my first mission.

Find out what that un-touchable epitome of masculinity liked and see if I like it, too.

What if it doesn't work?

Then throw myself off a cliff in utter depression, and if I still survive give Lee a chance.

I wasn't hoping it'd go down to that, and thankfully it didn't.

What hints did I get from spending time with him on missions get me?

Nothing, except he likes tomatoes.

How that happened, was when Kakashi made a dinner for all of us and thought of it as a great chance to get to know each other by admitting our favorite foods.

Well, Naruto obviously said ramen and red bean paste.

I said pickled plums.

Sasuke merely sat there.

"Sasuke-kun, what do you like to eat?" I urged him. He just looked off into the distance.

"Sweets?" I guessed. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"I don't like sweet stuff." he had protested rudely.

I wanted to punch him so bad there.

But, he was a God, a God I love, and you don't punch Gods you are in love with.

"Rice balls?" I asked him. He glanced up to me.

"...Okaka-flavored..." He confirmed in a mumble.

We were getting progress.

Naruto, although, wanted to join the game of 'Get Sasuke to Admit the Food He Likes' and began asking him as well.

"Do you like ramen, Sasuke? Is that it?" He asked him loudly. Sasuke glared at him.

"I at least eat something healthier then what crap you eat." He snapped at him. Naruto glared at him in return.

"Ramen's healthy!" He protested. Sasuke merely snapped his head away from him.

"Idiot." He mocked in a proud-tone.

"Bastard." Naruto answered back.

The two glared at each other in seething hate.

"Both of you shut up!" I yelled. They always did this. Getting into petty little fights and being complete _idiots_ about it.

The male species could be such annoying little pests.

Naruto pulled off a 'scold-Sasuke-and-save-me!' look.

"B-But...S-S-Sakura-chan! He started it! Tell him what he eats is probably less healthy!" Naruto accused like some sort of trouble child who just got out of a skirmish. Sasuke glared at me. It's like he was _expecting _me to do what the kyubi boy said.

Why, oh, why did I want to smack his flawless face for thinking like that?

"Tomatoes are a lot more healthy then your stupid diet, you clumsy fool..." He stated coldly. I brightened.

"Sasuke-kun, you like tomatoes?" I asked him happily.

"Hn."

"Ah! Ino-chan likes cherry tomatoes..." I commentated without thinking.

My damn mouth.

Sasuke glanced to me annoyed.

"What are you implying, Sakura?" He snapped in such a hateful and toxic tone, you swear, he was going to stab me right there.

I shivered. Damn those intimidating Uchiha eyes of his.

"N-Nothing, S-Sasuke-kun!" I replied in a frightened tone. He only looked at me boredly.

A simple uttering of "Hn." was what ended all of that.

Well, I can already determine that missions won't help find out what the God likes.

On to plan B.

Asking him casually right on the spot. (In the form of training with him.)

Well, plan B was actually spying on him, and finding out that way, but I soon remembered he was an Uchiha prodigy and an all ultimate God, so I soon tossed that idea.

It was after a mission and he said he was going to go train.

"Can I train with you, Sasuke-kun?" I asked him shyly and tucked a strand of short hair behind my ear.

That's right, I had short hair then.

He only blinked at me and walked off. I could only take it as a yes and walk off with him.

I heard Naruto's cries of protests, but ignored them and glanced up to the God I had surrendered my heart to.

He had done it without even trying.

Then the silence killed me slowly with a dull, rusty dagger.

Was he thinking I was too clingy? Was he guessing how annoying I was? Was my show of courage a foolish act that would leave me perpetually scarred and traumatized for I would find out how much he _didn't _love me as he jeered at me and broke my heart cruelly?

My head hurt from worry.

I decided to fill and overflow the silence with pathetic attempts at conversation.

I knew he wouldn't respond back, but it was better then torturing myself with guesses of how the God felt about _me, _the pathetic mortal.

"Sasuke-kun, do you celebrate Halloween?" I asked him rhetorically. It met silence.

"Well, I do, and I remember one time when my mom offered to buy me a kitten and she kept on insisting a black one. You know what I said, Sasuke-kun?"

Silence once again.

"I said, 'Mom, we're giving the kitten away after Halloween, right?' I thought it was just decoration! Ha ha! How silly of me!" I laughed. I really did like that memory. I was such a silly and cute kid back then.

If not the giant forehead. But that's off topic...

I looked up to him, but his head was turned away. I saw his cheek twitch. I grinned.

"Sasuke-kun...you're smiling, aren't you?" I asked him mischievously.

"No." He denied, but I just _know _he was smiling. I could swear on all of Konoha that God had smiled. I couldn't help but pick on him.

"You are too smiling. I can see it plain from here." I teased.

"You are so annoying." He retorted with a held back chuckle. All I could do was smile and start a conversation with myself again as the God would refuse to speak with the mortal.

Eventually we got to the training grounds, and he was practicing his taijustu by kicking a training post. I had decided to practice with my shuriken aim.

Every now and then, I would glance to the God and realize, he wasn't _all _that perfect.

He was no Lee, I can tell you that.

But then again, I'm no Tenten either.

I was picking up some of my shuriken when I saw the slinky shadow fall above me.

I looked up from my crouched down position and looked into bored, yet irritated eyes.

The God was looking down at me, the pathetic lowly mortal. He was a little annoyed, for some reason.

Oh no! Had he found me out? Was he angry at me for clinging onto him so pathetically? Was I a nuisance in his eyes? Would he finally tell me how annoying I was to him?

Those lips parted and the moment turned darker then a moonless night!

"Want to spar with me?" he asked boredly. I blinked a few times.

Huh?

No words of cruelty shot at me? No harsh glares or admittance of hate?

Thank God; the God didn't despise me.

Hopefully.

* * *

Stupid Lee. 

I hate that guy sometimes.

Fine.

I'm _envious _of him sometimes.

Fine.

_Most _of the time.

How was he so perfect at taijustu as he was?

Maybe it was all those years of training.

But I've trained longer then him!

Well, maybe it's because he's older.

Whatever.

Either way, when I was training my taijustu, all that came to mind was him.

Him and his Hidden Lotus and his special attacks and his super-speed.

I felt so weak next to him.

And Naruto, too.

Goshdamn this world.

I was training on a slightly cloudy afternoon, and that beautiful girl had decided to accompany me.

Fine.

I really didn't care, either way.

But goshdammit all...every kick I did brought more hateful thoughts of my lack of strength.

Sometimes, I really _do _hate the world and how unfair it is.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I seriously wanted to burn the training post right there!

But...that lovely girl was there and I didn't want her to see.

I couldn't take it anymore. I decided to take out my anger on something else.

And, well, she was just there...

I decided to spar with her.

Don't look at me like that! I spar to release stress a lot of times...it's not as if I was going to beat her mercilessly...

...Not _beat _her anyway.

I never expected how she would fight...

* * *

I couldn't believe it.

I, the lowly un-pretty mortal was actually _complimented _by the God of All that is Strong and Good-looking.

Holy Mother of Pearl...I'm dreaming aren't I?

Yeah, I'm just going to wake up with a serious case of bed-head, wait for Kakashi-sensei for three hours, yell at him for being late, and go on missions with the Annoying Loud-mouthed dwarf and the God of All That is Strong and Good-looking.

I'm not waking up though.

It's not a dream.

Oh man...how the hell did I pull this off?

* * *

Okay...calm down...calm down...let's rewind to the _start _of the match. 

We had gotten into fighting positions after my reluctant okay. He had lunged at me with a punch.

I was frozen with fear, but backed away as soon as my nerves woke. He smirked by then and aimed a kick at my ribs.

I think it was that damn selfish smirk that made me click.

That made me want to snap his head off right there.

So, with fury raging to kick his ass, I grabbed his leg before it could hit me. He looked at me stunned for that.

Didn't think I had the guts to fight back? Oh...how little you know, Sasuke.

I pulled him to me and punched him right in the face! Yeah! Girl power!

...But I get ahead of myself.

He landed square on the ground. Shock, amazed, and falling head over heels...

Alright, I made that last part up. It wouldn't hurt to dream though, right?

I thought I had won. Stupid mortal...

...he's still a God. Gods are...immortal. Or really powerful.

He was the latter.

He gotten up just as quick and the deadly dance began. Him trying to gain an advantage and me guarding and attempting to gain as well.

We weren't evenly matched, that much I can tell you. He was so hard to keep up with!

But we danced, that little deadly dance.

Until, somehow, I forget how, but he had me pinned.

On the ground.

It had all happened so fast. Our whirlwind of energy died down, and I'm not sure how, but we ended up that way.

And, dear lord, how my face reddened like a cherry. And, dear god, how my heart beated so loudly.

I, the lowly mortal, had fallen in love with those deep black pearl eyes once again.

No, that's not right, they're a mysterious smoky gray...

I had realized that when you're in a most shocking point in your life, you finally notice the little details around you.

I, myself, had noticed those eyes.

They weren't black as so many people had claimed. They were actually a really dark grey. Like the rain clouds before a storm, or a smoky crystal.

They were beautiful.

I swear my life on that.

* * *

I felt my heart beat rapidly. I swear, my cheeks were about to go red. 

I had somehow pinned that beautiful girl to the ground.

Don't ask _me _how it happened! I can't even recall how I ended up on top of her-!

...I mean, _above _her...

Anyway, I swear she could've heard my heart pounding. I didn't know what to do. We were supposed to be sparring...yet, I had no clue what to do after I had her.

The moment was too embarrassing.

Then I heard my conscious tell me what to do.

_Kiss her..._

Mind you, I hate listening to my conscious.

_Why the hell would I do that?!_

_Simple, you love her. Why wouldn't you?_

_Because...That's just too daring...Besides, that'd probably scare her..._

_You have to go with the moment, Sasuke! Let the feeling of the time move you!_

_But-!_

_You decide, Sasuke Uchiha. Go with the moment or with common sense._

He had left me with that.

I gulped. Moment or Common sense? I couldn't decide.

Finally, after a long while, I finally came to my decision.

* * *

I kept on staring into those beautiful grey eyes. I saw a lot of emotions go through them. 

Embarrassment, Shyness, Uncertainty...

What? How did I know what gleam was what emotion?

That's a good question. All I know is that I just _knew..._

Well, anyway, the thing is that in my eye-gazing, the God opened his mouth. My heart fell into my stomach. What was he going to say?

'You're weak'? 'I know your plan'? 'You have such beautiful eyes'?

I sourly doubted the last one.

"Sakura..." , he spoke my name with a gentle tone. It caught me off guard. I never noticed Sasuke ever using such a tone with anybody else...

"...want to take a break?"

My eyes widened. That's it? I realized that the God I loved was no God of Love.

All I did was nod. He quickly scrambled off me and...was that a blush on his face?

Nah, I gotta be seeing things.

We didn't talk after that. We never brought it up.

I decided not to make the afternoon any more uncomfortable for him. I told him I had to leave.

He didn't respond. I decided that was my goodbye and began to walk off.

"Wait!"

I turned my head. His eyes had a look of shyness in them...

...or was I just seeing things again?

"Yes?"

"...You're a really good fighter...Sakura."

And, boy, did my heart soar.

* * *

A few days past by after the sparring incident. The God never bought it up. 

It's as if it never happened. A fake memory. A fraud of history. A childish fantasy.

...A beautiful dream...

Maybe, just maybe, that's what the God wanted. A separation from the pathetic mortal.

I wouldn't blame him.

Well, anyway, I had another brush with the handsome God.

It was actually very unplanned. I never saw it coming...

Perhaps it was Cupid taking pity on the pathetic mortal?

I might never know.

I was on one of the hills away from the village. A quite and undiscovered place. Just the ideal place for what I was about to do...

...I was going to sing.

No, I'm not a lovely singer I tell you. My singing is actually very crummy. It could make babies cry. It could make people gag.

Hell, I bet it could also collapse the whole Hokage summit!

...But I over-exaggerate...

So why the hell do I poison the world's sounds with my singing anyway?

Because it's actually very relaxing.

Some people take long hot showers to relax...Some go swimming...Some will read books to rid themselves of stress...

...but me? I sing.

Simple as that, I guess.

I'd heard a new song that day, and wanted to try it out. (Not to mention attempting to win the God's heart isn't exactly a way to avoid stress...)

It was called 'First Love'. I still think to this day that it's the most beautiful thing I've heard in this world.

Never mind a wind-chime or your sweetheart's voice...this was a song that would send chills through you.

Although, I was about to ruin it with my horrid singing. You win some and lose some, y'know?

So I took a deep breathe, and began.

* * *

I still have no clue why I had went to that hill that day. The sun was setting and the sky had painted it's clouds pink. 

A part if me said to go. I couldn't help myself. I felt like I _had _to go.

And I'll never regret going there.

I walked up the hill's edge, hands in my pockets, following a voice that sounded like no other.

It was gorgeous.

The lyrics became more clear as I came closer.

_You are always going to be my love..._

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo..._

_(Even if I fall in love with someone else again...)_

_I'll remember to love..._

_...you taught me how._

_You are always gonna be the one..._

_Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG..._

_(This will always remain a sad love song...)_

_...atarashi uta utaeru made._

_(...until my heart can sing a new one.)_

It was a beautiful song. I think I had heard it on the radio once.

I wanted to see the singer, no, _needed _to see her.

I ran to the top and my breath stopped.

It was her.

My first love...

...Sakura.

She was so beautiful singing into the sky, the pink clouds and orange sun setting in front of her. Her eyes were closed and her voice was sincere and gorgeous.

It was the most breathe-taking thing in the world.

_Tachidomaru jikan ga..._

_(Time that once stood still...)_

_...ugokidasou to shiteru._

_(...is about to move again.)_

_Wasuretakunai koto bakari yo..._

_(All those things that I don't want to forget about...)_

_Ashita no ima goro ni wa..._

_(Around this time tomorrow...)_

_...watashi wa kitto naiteru..._

_(I'll be crying...)_

_...anata o omotterun darou._

_(...because I'll probably be thinking of you again.)_

I felt my heart lift and flutter. The beauty of it all...the song...my love for this girl...It deteriorated all my emotional boundaries.

It was as if my revenge and pain had vanished. All with her lovely song.

A chill went through my body and I couldn't help but smile.

A small one, mind you, but a smile nonetheless.

I just leaned against the lone tree on that hill, closed my eyes, and listened.

_You will always be inside my heart._

_Itsumo anata dake no basho go aru kara._

_(There will always be a place in my heart just for you.)_

_I hope that I have a place in your heart, too..._

_Now and forever you are still the one._

_Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG..._

_(This will remain a sad love song...)_

_...atarashi uta utaeru made._

_(...until my heart can sing a new one.)_

I caught myself singing the song with her, although in a very low whisper. It was like...well...how do I explain it...

...I wanted to be a part of that beauty she sang. I wanted to be with her and share that feeling. That feeling of utter bliss.

I wanted to be with her.

_You are always gonna be my love!_

_Itsuka dareka to mata koi ni ochitemo..._

_(Even if I fall in love with somebody else again someday...)_

_I'll remember to love..._

_...coz you taught me how._

_You are always gonna be the one...!_

_Ima wa mada kanashii LOVE SONG yeah..._

_(This will remain a sad love song yeah...)_

_Now and forever._

My heart was beating fast when she ended. I felt my face redden.

I think, at this time, was when I truly fell in love with her.

When I first met her as a child that was probably a crush.

But in this moment, with that song, she had stolen my heart.

And you know what? She could keep it.

I didn't want anybody else to fall in love with. I would only allow myself to love _her._

No one else could have my heart. It was all hers.

She had breathed a sigh and stretched. I decided to let myself known.

I clapped a slow, short clap. She turned her head to me stunned.

She just stared at me with those emerald eyes.

"S-Sasuke..." , she whispered with a blush flavoring her cheeks.

What had my conscious said to do in a situation like this? 'Go with the moment'?

So I decided to do just that.

I walked to her, grabbed her hands, and kissed them. I could feel her tense with shyness.

"A-Ah-!"

"Sakura..."

She froze and looked at me with innocent confusion.

"Y-Yeah...?"

"Can you sing that song again...?"

She widened her eyes and turned her head away from me.

"I-I...um...y-yeah, I suppose-"

"...with me?"

She froze again. She turned her head back at me, avoiding my gaze.

"Yes..." , she whispered. I smiled lightly. I wanted to be a part of that beauty she created. I wanted to be a part of her world.

I wanted to be with her.

And so I began to sing with her.

_Saigo no kisu wa tabako no FLAVOR ga shita..._

_(Our last kiss tasted like a cigarette...)_

_...nigakute setsunai kaori._

_(...it had a bitter and painful fragrance.)_

_Ashita no ima goro ni wa..._

_(Around this time tomorrow...)_

_...anata wa doko ni irun darou._

_(...where will you be?)_

_Dare o omotterun darou..._

_(And who will you be thinking of...?)_

_You are always going to be my love..._

So we sang with our hands clasped, facing the setting sun.

I wonder, if she knew I was singing to her...

...my first love.

* * *

It's only a hypothesis, but a part of me thought he was singing to me. 

Nah...I'm just imagining things again...

But when the God...I mean, Sasuke...asked me to sing, I was petrified.

My singing was horrible, right? How could he, an over all perfect guy, find _my _singing lovely?

But it seemed like he did, for whatever reason he had...

Yet, when he had asked to sing with me, my heart flipped.

I felt my heart beat widely. I could feel it, _feel _it, jumping for joy!

I was speechless. One, because I couldn't possibly believe why he'd sing with _I, _the lowly mortal.

Two, because I don't think Sasuke has ever sung in front of anyone.

Heck, I don't even know if he's even sung _before._

Yet, here he was asking for a chance to sing...

...in front of _me _of all people.

I felt all funny inside. Like I had upgraded from 'lowly mortal' to 'Demi-Goddess'.

I wonder, is this the feeling you get when someone you love asks you to marry them?

Maybe. I might never know.

Anyway, I said yes. I _wanted _to hear him sing. I _wanted _to sing with him.

I also _wanted _to sing to him.

I wonder if he noticed that?

Nah...he probably didn't.

But, let me tell you, the boy could sing.

His deep, but gentle voice filled my heart. It was beautiful.

Yeah...beautiful...

That's probably how I'd describe the whole moment as well.

Just...beautiful.

* * *

We leaned against that lone tree on the hill watching the moon rise. 

I should of probably gone home. Mom will want to know where I am.

And yet, tonight, I didn't care what would happen after this moment.

All I really cared for was what was happening _now._

We rested a bit after our song. I began to start a conversation, and surprisingly he joined in.

It made me so happy to talk to him. I never knew it could be so easy to carry on a conversation with the unreachable God.

It was just wonderful. He seems to like my sense of humor. Maybe I _do _have a chance with him...

...Nah. Once again, I'm imagining things again. I have to stop that.

"Sakura..."

"Hm?"

"Do you always come here to sing?"

"W-Well...yeah..."

"...I'll keep that in mind."

My face reddened. What did he mean? That he'd want to hear me sing again?

He stood up and my heart fell. I wanted to stay just a little longer...

"It's getting late." He told me. I nodded my head and began to get up...

...until he held his hand out to me. I could only blink like the slow dweeb I am.

I took his hand and he pulled me up.

Now, let me tell you something. Sasuke is not a person to care. He could've let me get up by myself, but no. He _helped _me.

_Helping _is not a thing Sasuke Uchiha does.

That's why the moment was so strange yet good.

He didn't let go of my hand. I shot him an uncertain look.

"Sasuke...?"

Then, right there, on a hill in Konoha, the Leaf village, located in the Fire country, home of the Hokage, is where the most momentous thing in my life occurred.

Sasuke Uchiha _kissed _me.

Yes, you heard me right. _Kissed _me! The unreachable God of all Things Strong and Good-Looking, Sasuke Uchiha, had kissed the lowly and un-pretty mortal, Sakura Haruno.

No, No, you silly gooses. He didn't kiss me on the lips.

If that happened, it would be a _miracle._

He had kissed me on the forehead. Sweetly, softly, and...not to mention...shortly.

I couldn't believe it! It's as if my childhood fantasies had come to life!

Minus the hopping onto a white horse and running into the sunset, of course.

When he had parted it was as if his black...no...grey smoky eyes were searching my soul.

Did he see my undying love for him? Did he notice my sincere wish to kiss him on the lips? Did he see that if I were to die now that would be quite alright, because I was most possibly the happiest girl on the planet?

And then, as if the kiss wasn't enough, he _smiled _at me.

That's right..._smiled. _Sasuke Uchiha somehow _smiled. _

And let me tell you, it was _breath-taking. _I never wanted anyone else to see that smile. It was like a secret I wanted to keep to myself and let no one else see it, because it was just so _precious. _

"I love you." He whispered. And my breath stopped. He swooped me into my arms and gave me a sweet kiss!

...At least, he would've if my fantasies were real.

Now, what he _really _said was: "See ya.", let go of my hand, and ran off. I could only stand there, mortified, blissful, and red-faced.

When I looked back to see him, he was already gone. Like magic, or something.

And I smiled. I hugged myself and smiled, like the little lovesick dork I am. I wanted to throw back my head and yell 'Thank you!' over and over again to whoever had taken pity on me.

Yet, I didn't, because I was trying to take in all the details of this moment. The moon's large, white surface, the damp grass's feel against my exposed toes, the tiny star's bright twinkling, and the moist, warm air around me.

I wanted to remember everything about this moment. I wanted to look back at it and remember _everything._

Because this moment was now classified as "Most Important with Nothing to Replace It".

It was just that special.

* * *

I soon found out that wasn't the last time I'd have a brush with the God...I mean, Sasuke. 

This time, it was raining.

I was getting back from helping Ino around her shop. (Hey, she's an unbeatable Demi-Goddess of Beauty and All Things Feminine, but she's still a friend, y'know?), and not-so-surprisingly, it had started to rain. Hard.

Just my luck.

I quickly looked for a place to hide from the unforgiving rain. I ran to a closed store with a weather protection. The rain came relentlessly.

Whoever had helped me on that hill probably thought to get a few kicks out of my misery again. I sighed.

I would be there awhile.

I thought to waste the time by humming.

A different song, mind you. It was called 'Sakura Drops'. I'd heard it awhile back.

It's a strange song, but it's nice to hum.

It took me awhile to realize. I was just so deep into the humming...

...I'd never noticed that boy standing next to me.

Once again, it was like magic. He had just appeared out of thin air!

...Maybe he _was _a God...

I was in the middle of my humming when a voice had interrupted me.

"If you like music so much, you should be a songstress, not a ninja."

I froze and dared myself to look to my left.

There he stood, his hair clinging to his face, his skin glistening, and his shirt sagging from the rainwater. The rain had somehow increased his already gorgeous looks making him look _heavenly._

And I could only blush madly.

"S-Sasuke! What're you doing here?" I stuttered. I might as well have been wearing a sign saying 'I'm in love with Sasuke Uchiha!' It was obvious I had a crush on him with my large blush and embarrassed stuttering.

Well, if he saw it, I'd never know. He merely smirked at me and answered my question.

"What else? I'm hiding from the rain like you are."

"Where have you been, then...?"

"Training."

I blew out a sarcastic blow of air and raised an eyebrow at him. I swear, a God would have other hobbies, but this one...

He noticed my show of 'Are-you-serious?' and glared at me.

"What were you doing before you got here, then?" He asked me back.

"Helping at Ino's shop." I answered. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"I thought you'd have been singing again..." He replied. I felt my face go hot.

"By the way...how long have you been there?" _How much of my horrible humming had you heard?_

"Long enough." He replied casually. I could feel myself go hotter (as if that was even possible!).

I looked around.

Nope. No hole to crawl through. I had to face this embarrassment out in the open.

Just my luck.

"Y-You shouldn't be so rude! You should at least tell someone your listening to them!" I scolded him.

I knew it wasn't helping. I was still the lowly mortal and there was no way to cover my shame from the God.

Just. My. Luck.

He smirked...or was that a smile? I still can't say to this day.

"I didn't tell you that back on the hill did I? Does that still make me rude?" He asked playfully.

"Yes! You should also beg the person you were being rude to for forgiveness and agree to buy her sweets for the next two weeks." I told him with a grin and crossed my arms. And for some reason, I felt comfortable talking to him.

It was as if I'd known him for years.

"If I do, the person will probably get fat." He told me flatly.

"Yet, you don't ever tell a woman that. Okay?"

"I don't lie just to be nice."

"And that's why you're single."

He chuckled.

Yes. He _chuckled. _I couldn't believe it myself.

I didn't even know Sasuke Uchiha had the ability to _laugh. _

It was amazing.

And in the course of seeing all these impossible-for-Sasuke things be done by Sasuke, it was like I was uncovering a treasure. It was just magical and special.

For some reason, I felt like _I _had been the only one to see these things. As if _I _was destined to see them, as if _I _was the only one allowed to see this special and beautiful secret.

I wanted to keep it that way, too. I didn't want _any_one else to see this simple miracle.

Call me possessive, but that's just how _special _it was.

Anyway, we continued our conversation with happiness. On a side note, I found out his hobbies were training ("Seriously, Sasuke? You need to get out more." "Hn."), and taking walks ("What? On the beach?" He just laughed at that.). It reminded me of my first mission of finding out what he liked and seeing if I liked it too. That had seemed so long ago...

Anyway, there was no need to be fake with him either. He liked the real Sakura anyway.

The real Sakura, being a total dork, but he had seen something in that person I could never notice.

Oh well.

Eventually, thunder and lightning began. I glared at the sky.

I was _seriously _ready to yell at it "What do you want from me!"

Yet, I didn't, because then I'd look like a lunatic.

On the plus side though, I guess it bought me more time with the untouchable God.

"Damn." I muttered as I heard the thunder get closer.

"What?"

"It's getting closer."

"So? It's not going to hit near here..."

"You never know." I shivered.

"You cold?" He asked with that gentle voice. I nodded.

"If I had a jacket maybe this wouldn't be so bad..." I whined. Yep. Not only being absolutely un-pretty and mediocre I was also a big baby.

Geez.

"So all you want is something to keep you warm?" He asked silently. I looked toward the dark clouds as they brightened with the lightning.

"Yeah. I mean, is that so much to-?"

I couldn't continue my sentence. I probably wouldn't want to anyway...

...because Sasuke had caught me in his arms, holding me, tightly.

* * *

Time had seemed to stop. Nothing else existed. The only sound was the rain's soft humming. 

The only feeling was his arms around me.

All I could do was stand there, dumb-struck, with a deer-in-the-headlights look. I closed my eyes shut.

_I'm going to wake up now..._ I convinced myself ..._I'm probably napping back at Ino's shop and dreaming this. So wake up now, self. Come on._

Two minutes passed. I didn't "wake up".

My mind finally clicked when I realized I wasn't sleeping.

And, boy, let me tell you, even my "Inner Sakura" was stunned.

Sasuke Uchiha, the untouchable God of All Things Strong and Good-Looking, was holding me, _hugging _me!

You know what?

I had no idea what to do or think. I just stood there, like the love-struck dork I was.

First, I thought to break off the hold. Yet, Sasuke would have none of that, evidently.

I tried to push away, but he held me tighter so I was cushioned against his chest. My face could only get hotter.

Then I heard a slight 'thump'. My mind clouded in confusion and I listened closer.

Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Thump.

My eyes widened when I realized what it was.

It was his heartbeat.

It was going fast, and I realized that, _Sasuke was nervous, too._

With that, all I could do was smile.

I wanted to ask him if he was shy as well. I wanted to reassure him.

But, I figured actions spoke more than words.

I wrapped my arms around Sasuke and buried my head into his shirt. He smelled like lavender...

I felt him tense, but after awhile he relaxed and laid his head onto my shoulder.

And, let me tell you, it felt so _good. _To be able to hold the one I've loved after all these years...

...Which reminds me. Why did I fall in love with Sasuke?

His looks? No, that was my only reason as a child.

His courage and confidence was probably what sealed the deal in my affection for him. He had what I never knew in my childhood. He _knew _if he could try enough he could reach his goal.

Me? I'm much too weak-willed to think like that.

And for that, I admired him. I fell in love not just because he had a pretty face, but also because he was a confident guy who was everything I needed.

I wonder, when Sasuke was wrapping his arms around me, was he thinking the same thing?

Wondering why he loved me?

Nah. Probably not. I don't even know if he _does _love me.

...Yet, if he did, you have no idea how happy I'd be.

* * *

She felt so small in my arms. I could hear her breathing. Nothing else existed. 

That was just fine with me.

I have no idea why I hugged her. I was just doing what my conscious had told me.

_Go with the moment._

Now, this was where I was.

And, now, I have no clue what else to do to her.

_Kiss her._

I scowled.

_It's too soon..._ I told myself.

_Do you feel it right?_

_Yes._

_Then do what you need to._

He had left me with that, again. My mind was a confused jumble for awhile.

I decided what to do and my mind cleared, and all there was was her, smiling at me.

* * *

He parted a bit, as did she. The two looked at each other shyly.

He was the one that made the first move.

He inched closer to her, eyes closing slowly. She froze and turned her head sideways, so that his lips were to only touch cheek. He paused after her reaction. His eyes clouded with sadness and he pulled away. His heart had broken a little, yet he refused to let her go.

Sakura blushed madly, and summoned up her courage. She decided to make the next move as a way to say "sorry".

Sasuke looked to her embarrassed as he noticed her inching her face to his, eyes closing and cheeks red. He took the hint and inched to her as well.

All the two could hear was their heart beats.

Th-Thump. Th-Thump. Th-Thump.

It happened.

Their lips met.

They were kissing each other.

* * *

I could feel my heart soar. I felt my body shiver with pleasure. I felt a feeling of dropping in my legs. 

...I also felt his lips on mine.

Life stopped for awhile. Well, at least it _felt _like it to me.

My dreams weren't dreams anymore. Sasuke Uchiha, the guy I've loved for years, was _kissing _me.

Yet, I wasn't freaking out like I thought I would. Actually, I was pretty _calm _about the whole thing, to my surprise.

I wanted to take in all the details around me so I could preserve the memory, but I found myself giving up. I focused all my attention onto the feel of his lips and his arms around me.

Sometimes, you can't do anything about remembering the moment. All you can do is remember how and what you felt then.

So I decided to do just that.

Now, before I go on, you have to remember this is my first kiss.

Yeah. I know. How old am I, again?

Anyway, I had no idea how to kiss. Sure, I've seen it on TV, but I've never actually _done _it before.

So, that's why when Sasuke was trying to kiss me, I had no idea what was going on, and I panicked. I turned my face and felt his lips press my cheek softly.

Then I realized.

He was trying to kiss me.

I felt so overridden with guilt. I wanted to tell him "Sorry" over and over again.

Yet, I remembered.

Actions spoke louder than words.

I tried to kiss him myself. Maybe he'd understand?

Let me tell you, I was _nervous. _I was just going on instinct, no clue if he'd let me kiss him.

But, he did. In fact he kissed me back, making the moment all the more better.

It was beautiful.

...I'm sorry.

I...I have nothing else to say. There's no way to explain our first kiss well.

All I can really tell you is that the moment was wonderful.

I guess, there _is _no effective way to explain a moment as beautiful as this. All you can really say is how you feel.

I sincerely hope...you understand.

* * *

I love her. 

I love her playful personality. I love her sweet voice and her emerald eyes. I love her light-heartedness.

...I love the taste of her lips.

Yes, I allowed myself to kiss her. I allowed myself to express my love.

Even I myself, was shocked at how I was acting.

I was opening up so slowly, but surely, these days.

The thing that bothered me the most was that I was only doing it in front of _her._

How did she make me so different? How is she making me change?

Maybe, that's what happens when you fall in love. You change, just a little. For the better or for the worse, I can't truly say. But, I _can _say that love changes you.

It's alright, though. Maybe...no, you don't change. I take that back.

It's more like...you show your _true _self. Yeah. That's better.

I can tell you now, I was exposing my _true _feelings around her. I wanted her to be the only one to hear my problems. I wanted her to be the only one to see my smile. I wanted to spend my _life _with this girl.

Perhaps, I'm going too far.

And maybe, that's why it scared me. It scared me to feel so wonderful around her. It scared me to feel so _happy. _

After seeing what I've seen, things like indescribable bliss were near unheard of. So falling in love scared me a bit.

Yet, it felt _so _good. Her lips were so warm and soft. I could feel myself never wanting to let go.

Yeah, I think I understand a little now. Love makes you show your true self. Love is scary at how it makes you act and feel. Love feels so good and wonderful.

...All these reasons proved one thing to me.

Love is beautiful, but frightening.

Yet, that was okay. If I had to stake all I had on my one kiss to this girl that was okay.

...Because, I loved her.

And that is what scared me in all it's beauty.

* * *

After what seemed like forever I had to draw away. Hey, the moment was wonderful, but a girl's got to breathe! 

He only stared at me, and I could only stare at him.

I had no idea what to do after I kissed him. I wanted to say "I love you.", but I couldn't bring myself to say something so impacting.

Would _he _say he loved me?

Awhile into our uncomfortable silence, he opened his mouth. What was he going to say?

"I..." he began. He sounded so nervous...

"I...um...S-Sakura..." he stuttered. I could only wait.

"Yes?" I asked, urging him on.

"I...I..."

" 'I love you'?" I finished for him daringly.

Big mistake.

His eyes became fearful. He stared at me as if I was Death itself. He let go of me and broke off my hold. He backed away from me; His face turning white.

He gulped.

"...I'm sorry." he whispered. He turned from me and ran into the rain. I looked to him shocked.

"Sasuke! Sasuke, wait!" I pleaded and held my hand out as if reaching to him would bring him back. But he never turned to look at me. He only ran ahead into the rain, never looking back.

Was he afraid of me? Was he scared that I knew his true feelings? Or, was he scared to find out that _I _loved him, by asking if he loved me?

I felt my heart pang and the tears gather to my eyes. The last one...was what scared me.

I hugged myself as I shook from the tears.

Perhaps when he was holding me, it wasn't _his _nervous heartbeat I heard, but my own.

* * *

I felt so cold. 

Maybe it was the rain. Maybe it was the fear.

It was probably both.

I stopped running. I determined I had ran far enough by now. I put my hand over my mouth, still feeling her warm lips on mine.

That was my downfall. Still wishing she would be kissing me now.

She had guessed: _I love you. _

Did she know? Did she love me back?

What if she hadn't?

Oh god, how horrible it would be if she didn't.

_Why are you running away? You'll never know unless you ask._

I closed my eyes. _Because I'm afraid._

_Afraid of what?_

I thought for awhile.

_...Of Love..._

_Why?_

_Because I've never felt this way before. So open and happy...It scares me! I've never experienced this feeling...Never felt so happy..._

I hugged himself and continued to walk. I didn't know where I was going. Apart of me didn't even care.

_Besides, it could never work. What if Itachi were to go after her? What if he was to take the last thing I have in this world away from me?_

I breathed in deeply and sighed.

_...What if she doesn't love me anyway? She...She hates me now doesn't she?_

_Sasuke, _the conscious called, _you don't know if you don't ask._

_It doesn't matter. _I replied. _This is all way over my head. I...I'd rather not deal with it._

_With Love?_

I paused and ignored that question. Walking as I did, alone, in the rain, and confused.

* * *

It had been only five days after our first kiss. Still I was the most miserable girl in the world. 

I had been crying, racking my brain, and throwing pity parties ever since Sasuke had run from me that day. Sure, we had missions together, but most of the time he stayed his stoic self, focusing entirely on the mission.

It made me miss that Sasuke that would do all those un-Sasuke-ish things in front of me, alone.

So, I walked to Ino, the ultra glamorous Demi-Goddess's, flower shop to ask her advice. I had no idea what advice she would give me.

I didn't matter. I was so desperate and sad I had no idea what to do. It was as if my broken heart had effected my whole body, making all other thoughts muffled and cryptic.

In other words, I couldn't think straight.

So I went to Ino to tell me what to do. Besides, she was an expert in love; She'd know what to do.

Hopefully.

That's when I saw him. It was hard to tell in the thick crowd, but I could notice that black spiky hair anyway.

I saw the God walking toward me. His hands in his pockets and his head ducked. He looked like he was thinking.

My breath stopped. What should I do? Call out to him? Run over to him and hug him? Slap him swiftly across the face?

Before I knew it, he began to pass me, not even noticing me. I decided to go on instinct before the moment literally walked away.

I clutched his sleeve, and he immediately snapped his head to me. His eyes widened.

Time stopped.

We only stared at each other, and I felt my heart swell.

"Yes?" He asked hoarsely. It took awhile for my mind to click.

"We need to talk." Wow, was that _my _voice? I sounded so in-control.

He stared at me with those grey-rain cloud eyes. I felt my face heat. Did I sound too demanding? Did I sound too self-centered? Maybe I should apologize...

"Fine." The God finally responded. He tore off my hold and grabbed my hand, dragging me along with him. I felt a smile grow. The God was holding my hand! His hand was so soft, it felt so good...!

I shook my head. No! Stop daydreaming! You've got a mission to do!

I have to find out once and for all why he ran from me that rain-soaked day.

* * *

He took me to that hill. The one I always sang on. 

It brought back good memories.

Sasuke leaned against the tree, his arms crossed, and his eyes downcast. It was like he didn't want to see me.

"Speak." He commanded. I wanted to slap him so bad there. I'm not some show dog, y'know. I'm that girl you left heartbroken!

I calmed myself. Slapping wouldn't solve anything...except for my increasing irritation.

Whatever.

"Sasuke..." , I dropped the 'kun' suffix; I meant business, "...why did you run?"

No more useless banter. I wanted my answer, _now._

He stiffened.

"...I can't tell you."

I felt my heart drop.

What? You can't tell me why you looked so frightened? You can't tell me why said 'Sorry'?

I suddenly missed those times when we talked. I would make him laugh, and he told me everything.

Sasuke, why couldn't you do that with me now?

"Why?" I pressed on. I wasn't going to take excuses. He turned away from me, allowing me a full look on his back. I noticed that Uchiha symbol.

Is that why, Sasuke? Because you're Sasuke Uchiha, the last one from a prestigious clan, who is so strong that you can't even allow emotional weakness ever?

I thought that was a pretty stupid reason.

You're human, Sasuke. I wonder if you'll ever remember that.

My mind came back to the moment at hand when he spoke his reason.

"I just can't."

"Is it because you don't love me?"

He stiffened once again. I hit the nail on the head. I went straight for the source.

Now, were my guesses right?

"Sakura..."

I grabbed him by the shoulders, and turned him towards me. He still avoided my gaze.

"Sasuke, tell me."

"I can't." His voice had gotten weaker. Did he sound like he was about to cry or was that just me?

"Look at me."

It took him awhile to cooperate. He reminded me of a scared child having to be told what to do, gently.

When he did, though, it nearly broke my heart.

He looked so lost and vulnerable. His mouth a permanent frown, his eyes anguished.

I just wanted to hold him, and take all his pain away. Chase it off so it would never bother him again.

I'd never seen this side of Sasuke. So weak and fragile.

I never even knew he had such a side. He was like a book with a harsh cover, but inside was a sad fairytale.

I never wanted to put the book down.

"Do you love me?" I asked him. My voice sounded so small and fragile. What had happened to that confident voice before? Had it ran away seeing Sasuke's sad face?

He looked away from me.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." I confirmed. I was ready to risk everything. This was the moment I was ready for.

I realized something then. Everyone wants the fairy-tale love. They want the happy ending and the sweet feelings. I had to admit, I wanted that to.

The thing is, though, you have to prepare yourself for it. You have to be ready for anything and everything, and be prepared to risk some things for it. You have to be prepared for heartbreak and conflict. You have to know when to give up on a relationship. Most importantly, you have to know which person you truly want to be with.

Then, you can have it. The love you've always pined and waited for. When you've prepared yourself for it, then that person will be there waiting for you, their hand outstretched.

All you have to do after that, is to take their hand.

So as his lips parted and the moment deepened, I was prepared for anything. If he said 'I don't love you' then that was that; Live to fight another day, y'know? If he said those three destined words...then all my efforts weren't in vain.

So, as he said those words, I took his hand, a smile on my face.

"I love you."

* * *

There. I said it. 

I have no regrets now. She had to find out sooner or later, right? She has a right to know.

...Yet, I'm still afraid.

Does she love me back? Or, will she look at me with horror?

I've never dealt with love. All those girls who pined after me? I thought they were just giddy fangirls.

They meant nothing to me, really.

Now, however, I sympathize with them a little.

To love someone without knowing their feelings back? It feels horrible.

Those poor, unfortunate, fangirls.

Anyway, I told her how I felt. I was scared. My instinct kept on telling me to run, before my heart could be broken.

I didn't run though.

_Stay. _I told myself, _I have to find out her answer first._

Then, my heart soared at her response.

She smiled at me.

I almost breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe my feelings weren't in vain? Perhaps, she loved me back?

"Sasuke..." She whispered softly. I felt chills run up my spine.

"Y-Yes?"

She looked down shyly. God, I never noticed how cute she was.

That sweet pink-pearl haired girl looked up to me. I love those eyes. So soft and emerald...

My heart stopped when I heard her reply.

"Thank you."

Thank you? What does that mean? Thank you for loving me? Thank you for looking like such an idiot? I was confused and tongue-tied. How did she manage to make me so out-of-character? Maybe that's a side-effect of love.

But I ramble.

She wrapped her arms around me and buried her face into my chest. I stiffened. Does this mean she loves me? I wasn't sure.

Should I hug her back or tear her away?

_Go with the moment._

I did just that.

I held her in my arms as well, burying my face into her hair. She smelled like strawberries...

So, we just stood like that, holding each other. It felt so good. Right then and there, all that mattered was her and nothing else. I didn't care about revenge anymore. It was like she had taken all the hate out of my heart, and replaced it with love and happiness.

That was fine with me, if I could stay there holding her.

She parted, looked at me, and then kissed me.

Ah, so she was making all the moves now, was she?

I kissed her back. The moment is unexplainable.

All I can say is that it felt good.

* * *

And that was that. This is where the epilogue comes in and the credits roll, thanking all who made the story such a success. This is where you smile from all the giddy fluff, and learn that the happy couple soon started going out, got married a few years later, had kids, and died together at a really old age. This is where you are supposed to put down the book/ leave the movie theater/ close the window on the computer screen and look for other works of the writer/ movie director/ author(ess). You're supposed to feel all happy for such sweet sap. 

This is what was supposed to happen. Yes, even I thought so.

He had admitted his feelings to me, and I had done the same. My dream became reality. My love was requited. We could now become boyfriend and girlfriend, go on dates, marry when we're older, have kids, and die together at a really old age.

That was what was supposed to happen.

Sadly, the manual never said 'The love of your life is going to go into a comma from the result of a revenge attempt, right after the day he admits his feelings'.

That's right. The next day, apparently, two Akatsuki members went after Naruto. Someone had spilled the beans, telling Sasuke that one of them was his brother.

He had a goal. He had determination. He _thought_ he was strong enough.

So he took the chance, and went after him.

He came back, unconscious and stuck in an illusion from the Mangekyou Sharingan.

I stayed by his side for a month, worried, and sad. I loved him. I realized that I truly did love him, when all I did that whole month, was stay by his side, bringing a new daffodil each day, praying for him to be okay in whatever Hell we was being put through.

When Naruto brought back Tsunade, one of the three sannin, I was overjoyed. He was going to wake up!

So as he sat up I couldn't contain my happiness and ran to him, holding him tightly, making sure I wouldn't lose him again. I heard Naruto and Tsunade leave, pulled away, and smiled at him. Tears were streaming out of my eyes. (Gosh I'm such an emotional dork.)

"I'm so glad you're back." I whispered. He looked up to me and I gasped.

He woke up from his daze and glared at me. I had never seen such hate in his eyes before. It was as if I had discovered a wolf in a flower field, a monster under a seemingly peaceful bridge.

It scared me.

He soon slid his gaze from me. My heartbeat calmed. At least the head he wanted to snap off wasn't mine.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" I dared to ask. My voice sounded so wobbly. Would he take that as a sign of weakness?

"...I'm fine." He responded dully. He sounded tired.

"A-Are you sure? You can tell me anything, Sasuke, you know that..." I pestered. I kept on praying for him to not be mad. He turned his head from me.

"...I'm fine." He repeated coldly. That anger had vanished, and all it sounded like was his usual cold state, with more passivenesses added.

That hurt more then the anger.

"...I love you." I uttered shakily. I kept on telling myself everything was okay. He was just a little irritated, that's all. Maybe if I reminded him of our love, he would wake up from this angry trance.

Yet, little did I know, he would never wake up, and he would instead sink faster and faster into his revenge-infested nightmare.

"...Hn." He responded. I felt my heart pang.

Then, I held him against me tightly. I buried my face into his hair. I felt his spine stiffen. He didn't hold me back.

It was like I was clutching onto the last reassurance that he was still that Sasuke who saved me as a child, who blushed after the training mishap, who sang with me on the hill, who kissed me as it rained, and who confessed to me shyly. I tried to hang on to the Sasuke I fell in love with, who I trusted, who I never wanted to forget.

I wanted to forget the angry Sasuke that I would probably always remember.

It was also like I was saving him.

It was as if I was holding onto him, saving him from the ocean's pull, saving him from the guilt-ridden nightmare. I knew a little of what he had to go through everyday. He left me little clues and sneak peeks of his guilt-driven revenge. He told me he was sorry he hadn't gone home earlier that day. That if he did, maybe his stubborn father and his caring mother would still be alive. Or, that he might of been able to have joined them in death.

But, he said, these were only Maybe's and Might of Been's. They didn't turn back the clock and fix the future. They didn't resurrect the dead. They only pointed out mistakes and showed what could be different if you had done something different. They mocked you. They teased you. They ridiculed and criticized you.

"...but that's just what I think." He ended flatly as we sat against the tree on that hill after our song. I didn't know what to say, even offering consoles would be only filled with pity, so I had just stayed silent.

I was worried though, that Sasuke had finally let the hate and guilt get to him. That he had forgotten happiness and remembered the sorrow.

I wanted him to spill his heart to me, but he only stayed silent. It hurt.

So me, being helpless and weak, could only hold him tightly as tears streamed out of my eyes, feeling ashamed and pathetic as he ignored my offerings to save him, pulling away from the hand that held his as he drowned in that sea.

* * *

I stiffened as I heard his breathing right behind me. I knew he was there. The world stopped for awhile. All that existed to me was that large white moon, the warm night air, our words still hanging in the air, repeating themselves until they were to be forgotten, the revelation he was leaving right after I had confessed my love again, and us. 

I felt the tears, warm and salty, stream down my cheeks. He was betraying the village. He was drowning in that guilt-ridden ocean, willingly.

He was leaving.

_I love you so much!_

The words I had uttered still replayed itself, over and over. When they would stop, they would probably wait to be recycled and used again by another person, who would probably be more happy than I would be now.

I waited for something to happen as the wind flew past us. I didn't want to take action. My soul was tired and sad. I just kept on wishing, maybe he had changed his mind, would hold me from behind, and whisper into my ear "Silly girl, I'd never leave _you._"

I quickly scolded myself for hoping for the impossible.

"Sakura..." He whispered. I felt my heart pang and my tears come more rapidly. He was saying my name so gently, I couldn't help but remember those times he would speak to me, and only me, that way.

"...Thank you."

My breath stopped. Thank you? What did he mean?

My mind suddenly remembered that day on the hill. After he had said those three words, I had said the same thing he was saying now. He had recycled those words and used them now. Were you reminding me of that day, or simply saying what came to your mind, Sasuke?

That was when I fully realized what Sasuke truly was to me.

He was my First Love.

It was like the song said. He was the first one to teach me how to love. How to just be yourself around the one you love. How to appreciate and notice every single thing about them. To always do everything in your power to make them happy. To always be that shoulder to cry on, even if they won't take it.

He unintentionally taught me all of this.

Maybe, one day, I'll fall out of love with Sasuke and come to love someone else. Yet, as the song went, I know I'll always love him. He will still hold a place in my heart as that first guy who taught me all of this and let me feel things I always felt with him.

And, if that _does _happen, maybe we'll cross paths and he'll think of me the same way. He'll know me as his first love.

We might be enemies, or we might be comrades. We might be in love, or we might hate each other with an immense passion.

But there is one thing we will always be to each other and that is each other's First Love.

So, even as I began to sing the lyrics in my head, and felt the hit on the back of my neck, slowly slipping into unconsciousness, I dreamed the one memory nothing else could replace.

It was Sasuke and I singing, hands clasped, the sun going down slowly. I realized, finally, that he was singing to me.

* * *

I will continued to sing our song. I will never forget them. 

They will always be my first love...

...Now and Forever.

* * *

That's the end! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it:3 

Ah...who was saying those last lines? You choose. It could've been Sakura, Sasuke, or both.

I leave it up to you.

Inspiration? I watched the movie 'Little Manhattan' and that made me start the fic. An AMV dedicated to SasuSaku also did (It got deleted! I forgot who made it to! T.T)

Most of all it was Utada Hikaru's song 'First Love' that drove me to write.

It, in my opinion, is a beautiful song.

Anyway, thank you for reading! I hope you'll have a wonderful day:3

-Apple Fairy


End file.
